This project is a protocol to collect human peripheral blood mononuclear cells (PBMCs) by apheresis to be used for research studies. The VRC is using the sample to study specific immune responses to HIV infection in order to characterize protective responses that can prevent new infection in uninfected individuals, as well as define those responses that lead to successful control of viral replication in persons already infected with HIV. Because of the lack of an adequate animal model it is necessary to utilize human peripheral blood cells. We wish to define the specific human immune responses to HIV infection using human peripheral blood mononuclear cells as a model. This sample collection protocol also supports VRC research on other pathogens and vaccines.